


Promise Me

by kpop7729



Series: Somebody's in My Head Again [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Freeform, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Canon, Pre-Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpop7729/pseuds/kpop7729
Summary: Felix wasn't having fun anymore.The day had started out great. They were actually resting for once, but it seemed the world didn't want that."Father, I didn't mean to." Dimitri mumbled. Yup, he definitely wasn't seeing him anymore.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Somebody's in My Head Again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076519
Kudos: 20





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mental health talk and skipping medicine. Self-loathing.

Felix wasn't having fun anymore.

The day had started out great. They were actually resting for once, but it seemed the world didn't want that. He and Dimitri had taken a horseback ride and then had a picnic. It was nice, even if it was a little cliche.

It was after they decided they should take their time heading back and rest for a while that things had started to go downhill.

They'd been talking, laying on the picnic blanket. Maybe it wasn't good for their digestion, but whatever. About a few minutes into their conversation, Felix realized that Dimitri wasn't seeing him anymore. He knew what that look in his eye meant. Dimitri was here, but he wasn't. 

"Father, I didn't mean to." Dimitri mumbled. Yup, definitely not seeing him anymore.

"Dimitri," Felix said, perhaps not as gently as he should've. He had to get Dimitri to look at him, to see him.

"I apologize, but I promise they will not be able to get out of the dungeons. There's no point in ordering their execution."

"Dimitri," Felix tried again, this time more gently.

"I know they've committed atrocities, but committing another doesn't undo the wrong they've done."

This time Felix cupped his cheek. "Dimitri," He tried again.

"Felix?" Dimitri asked, a look of confusion on his face. 

"I'm here. We're the only ones here."

"Yes...I suppose you're right. Or perhaps not. I should be better at blocking out the voices by now, but it's been getting more difficult as of late."

"Have you been taking the medicine Mercedes made for you?"

"Ah..." Dimitri looked sheepish. Felix probably looked ready to kill. Other people also needed the medicine Dimitri took, and of course, Dimitri felt bad about 'wasting their resources', as he put it. Felix was going to make sure to check his stash every night. He was going to make sure Dimitri had taken it. Make sure he wasn't lying about it.

"You know you have to take it. If you're so worried about everyone else, wouldn't it be better for them too if you took it? You are the king after all. But more than that, how do you think your friends feel when you don't take it? How do you think I feel?"

"I apologize Felix. I understand it must be difficult to put up with me. I'm-"

"It's not that." Felix snapped. He was growing annoyed with Dimitri berating himself. "If you need me to say it, then I will. I don't like seeing you in pain. I can't stand it." Perhaps he should feel embarrassed about saying something like that, but he was too angry to care.

"I suppose it is best if I take it. It wouldn't be fit for the king of Faerghus to spend time talking to the dead when he's supposed to be protecting the living."

"It wouldn't." Felix agreed.

"I will take it tonight, but I do not know how quickly it will work. I haven't been taking it for quite some time now..."

And Felix only just now noticed? He must've been suffering for a while. Felix felt horrible for not noticing.

"If you have trouble taking it again, I want you to tell me."

"I'm not certain I can do that." Dimitri admitted quietly.

"Why not? I'll help you. I need you to promise me you'll tell me if you don't take the medicine. I'm not asking you to promise to take it."

"I will." Dimitri promised. Felix hoped he would keep it. Even if he didn't, Felix would make sure he actually took the damned things from now on.

"We should head back." Dimitri said, sitting up. He wasn't seeing again, Felix could tell. He had that dark look in his eye.

"Dimitri," Felix said, sitting up as well.

"Yes, love?" Dimitri was looking at him but he wasn't _seeing_ him.

"I want you to let me help you." Felix said seriously. He gave him a quick peck on the lips as if that'd help Dimitri realize that he meant it.

"I'll be truthful with you. It is hard to accept your help. I would never want to burden you."

"You're not. I want to help, Dimitri. If not me, then talk to Dedue about it. Ingrid. Sylvain. Mercedes. Send the archbishop a letter and tell them to bring their ass over here."

Dimitri chuckled. "I'm quite certain they're busy with their duties at the church, but I'll keep that in mind." His tone was teasing, but his words didn't sit well with Felix.

"We're never too busy to help you. You know damn well the archbishop would come if you needed them. We'd all help you no matter what."

Dimitri gave him a peck on the lips this time. "You're too good to me."

"Not at all." Felix disagreed. He really wasn't. He should've noticed Dimitri wasn't taking his medicine. But it didn't matter now. He'd notice next time. No, he wouldn't even let there _be_ a next time. 

"We really should be heading back. Perhaps I should tell Mercedes about the issue." Dimitri said, standing up now.

"You should." Felix agreed, standing up as well.

After they put away their things and were about to go back to their horses, Dimitri turned to him. "Thank you, Felix."

Felix rolled his eyes. "I didn't do anything."

Dimitri smiled. The one that made Felix's insides melt. Felix ~~loved~~ _hated_ that smile.

"Never the less, you never fail to make me smile."

"It was nothing. Remember that next time you're upset."

"I will." Felix would make sure he would.


End file.
